United We Stand
by lalunaticscribe
Summary: A part actiony, part philosophical piece of interaction between the JLU and those of the Shadows. No actual heroes were harmed in the making of this fic. Luthor bashing included. Done in a fit of inspiration and not thought out well. You have been warned


_**United We Stand  
><strong>_

_**An LLS production**_

* * *

><p>"So, Mr Kaiba," the known villain Lex Luthor began. "You will not sell your shares in KaibaCorp to me. Is that your final answer?"<p>

"I believe that we have already covered my answer," Seto Kaiba diplomatically began. "And that everything that you could say has already passed through my mind."

"In that case, your answer has definitely passed through mine," Lex Luthor smiled as he examined the tall, imposing young CEO from across the wide table. "Pity. I would have valued you as a worthy business partner would you be alive to survive this."

"Indeed?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed as the implied meaning. "And why?"

"Brainiac," Lex Luthor simply replied. "Is on his way down the main street, possibly intending to cause great property damage on his way here, and would quite possibly run straight into this very building. All the exits have been blocked by yours truly and his army. Everyone in this building would die in the resulting tragedy."

Unlike most businessmen, Kaiba simply smirked as his finger brushed the intercom button. "Mokuba," he relayed. "We're surrounded."

"Not quite," the voice of the younger Kaiba, made tinny by wires, sounded. "Brainiac just ran into a crossfire. Apparently Malik and Bakura chose today to play a city-wide Shadow Game against each other, but Brainiac interrupted them."

Kaiba, to Luthor's very great surprise, just grinned wider. "Excellent. Could you tell Kisara to come up here? I have someone she'd definitely _love_ to meet. After all, he's responsible for our current situation. Are you hurt?"

"Horus and some of your monsters are keeping these masked people at bay for the moment," Mokuba replied as something human screamed in the background. "Kisara is already coming up there. Oh, right, and the guy the news identified as Bizarro just flew in the direction of the Kame Game, along with the giant lady."

"I would pity the man and woman if they didn't try to crash the Michigan KaibaLand a week ago," Kaiba flippantly replied. "Any reports?"

"Bakura just pulled out Jinzo," Mokuba relayed, sounding almost happy. "Also, Jounochi's taking the field against the giant lady. Ooo, Inferno Fire Blast. That had _got_ to hurt."

"Talk to you later, Kisara's here," Seto Kaiba said. "Over."

Kaiba's thin frame deceptively hid the strength in his stick-like arms as he hauled the LexCorp CEO to the floor-to-ceiling window and threw it open. Immediately, a roar sounded as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon swooped down, its reptilian roar beyond anything a mere hologram could produce. Lightning crackled about its maw as the dragon's cerulean eyes glared at a rapidly paling American CEO that Kaiba placatingly held out.

"Mr Luthor, meet Kisara, my most faithful servant, the Blue Eyes White Dragon," Seto Kaiba pronounced grandly. "Kisara, meet Mr Lex Luthor, the man responsible for our minor situation downstairs right now. Or rather, _eat_ Mr Lex Luthor. Are you hungry, my dear?"

"I don't suppose that we could pursue other avenues of discussion?" Luthor weakly offered to the white dragon floating outside the KaibaCorp building's top floor office.

The dragon roared, what it truly meant lost to the species-language barrier, but the meaning clear: _Like hell. _

Kaiba hummed, pretending to consider that. "Hmm... on the one hand, if you live, we could pursue a business venture that would put our companies on the Fortune 500. On the other hand, if you die, I would feel much vindicated and this operation would probably fall apart pretty quickly. Choices, choices …"

Kisara roared.

"He's not worth eating?" Kaiba asked. "I see. Better to throw him down the building then." He hauled Lex Luthor up to eye level and gave the slightly trembling CEO the grin infamously known as 'the dragon's grin', announcing his very predatory intention. "I think Superman would be very interested to know what you were doing in Domino. When I throw you down, you get back to your own city and stay there. Kapeesh?"

Seto Kaiba very diplomatically chose to throw Luthor on the carpeted floor instead of approximately a hundred plus stories above sea level. The Blue Eyes roared, disappointed.

"I know, my dear, but Mr Luthor is supposedly running for presidency and it is generally considered as bad manners to throw a potential presidential candidate down." Kaiba told the white dragon. "Besides, look. The Justice League's here. Less blood to scrape off the side-walks."

* * *

><p>"And, gentlemen," John Stewart aka Green Lantern started as Green Arrow and Mr Terrific pulled up the slightly singed and definitely unconscious Giganta out of a pile of rubble. "This is why there's a standing agreement not to pull anything in Domino."<p>

"Is this also why missions to Domino are also restricted to Batman alone?" Black canary volunteered as she dragged a moaning Star Sapphire behind her. "They have their own resident heroes?"

"Not really," Green Lantern diplomatically chose. "Let us just say that, for reasons stemming all the way from when the Justice League was just the seven of us, Batman is the only one welcome. And the Joker stays really far away from here and any KaibaLand places. And we just leave it at that for now."

Black Canary was about to ask more when Superman descended, Bizarro in tow. "They did _something_, I don't know what, but they did something," he reported before flying off to grab Lex Luthor.

"His mind is completely empty," J'onn J'onzz reported as he floated down, carrying what looked like a cube. "On the other hand, Brainiac was apparently completely subdued by a Crash Card Virus, a Deck Devastation Virus, and an Eradicator Epidemic Virus, on top of a Virus Cannon, the meanings of which are lost to me. This was the only piece I managed to salvage the moment the Thief King and the Tomb Keeper left. From Bizarro, I can sense only chaos and shadows. I can only assume that he suffered the infamous Mind Crush."

"Luthor apparently chose the wrong time to attack Domino," the Man of Steel reported as he returned from having dropped the downed clone of himself off, Luthor in a fireman's carry over his shoulder. "Luthor, I think you now understand why in Domino, we guarantee no protection until the event is over."

"Right," the weary CEO's voice replied. "I'll keep that in mind and restrict any involvement of mine to the opposite coast from Domino."

"You," A chilling rasp sounded as a pale white-haired and a dark-skinned blonde man jumped from the roofs, both grinning nastily. "The bald one. We have a bone to pick with you for interrupting our game. You, the foolish alien mortal, you can put him down."

"Great," Green Lantern muttered, glowing with green light. "Just great. The maniac and the thief."

"Superman?" Mr Terrific began nervously. "Recognise them?"

"Thief King Bakura," It was J'onn who answered. "He is a powerful shadow mage on par with the Pharaoh who caused some trouble with Atlantis Themyscira, the Green Lantern Corps and a few other entities to name a few some time ago before the League's expansion. His existence is one that we never outside of the founders' circle, for only Batman is allowed safety anywhere near the city. The shadows he coats his knives with can injure Superman as mortal wounds."

Mr Terrific whistled. "Wow."

Green Arrow just aimed. "What do we do?"

"Your technology will not work here, green one," the blonde said, pulling out a long wavy-bladed knife. "Can you not feel it? Already what you call the Watchtower is frantic. Already you are wondering why they do not teleport you out. You are terrified, green one, as you should be."

J'onn critically examined him. "I have not seen you before."

"He's a new _yami_," Bakura airily replied. "His light's cooking a surprise right now and left him here with the Pharaoh for training. It's a rest break, or we wouldn't have been playing a game when the idiot super-computer came down. Weak, I tell you; Jinzo broke the thing easily."

"Impressive," J'onn noted respectfully. "Please let us pass, Thief King of the Dark. We will ensure that justice is sought."

"I don't believe in justice," Bakura snarled, pulling out his own knife. Shadows began to curl around it. "I believe in revenge. Diabound!"

"Crap!" Green Arrow swore as the snake-featured fiend phased through concrete and possessed Black Canary, who immediately incapacitated him. "Canary!"

"Help me!" Luthor cried as another monster that looked like the unholy combination of a hedgehog and a drill appeared.

Bakura made a motion and Mr Terrific was trapped in yellow light. "Stay there, foolish mortal, and you will not be harmed when the Dark Game is finished with the bald one."

Luthor immediately pulled out a gun and aimed it. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." he managed to get out.

Bakura glared at the gun. "Melt."

Luthor swore as the metal contraption began to heat up and threw it down before it burnt his hand. "Ow!"

"I'll take Luthor to safety," Superman began. "He might not be the best person, but I don't think he deserves that."

"You don't escape," Bakura snarled, raising his hand to the skies, which rapidly began to darken at unnatural speeds. "_Yami no Game wa Hajimari _–"

There was a sudden silence as time itself seemed to freeze as a dark door appeared and a woman who was split into a half-demon half-angel descended from the door, followed by a fiend with orange and blue eyes with a third eye on the forehead and a half-male half-female body. Both entities stopped before the snarling blonde and white-haired.

"What now, Kokoro?" Bakura barked as the Change of Heart stopped.

"Traurigkeit," the dark blonde acknowledged the fiend.

The heroes were expecting a warning. They were expecting a message from some great leader stationed in Domino City. In another universe, in another dimension, the _yami_s would have started on some great conspiracy to enslave the world for their lights.

This was not that universe. What came out of their mouths was not what any of the heroes present expected.

"Ryou Sama and Marik Sama have finished cooking and request Bakura Sama and Malik Sama to return immediately," both entities delivered the message in perfect synchronisation.

"Ryou Sama adds that if Bakura Sama comes home later, the steak would end up overcooked," the entity Green Lantern recognised as Change of Heart from his brief – and disastrous – first trip to Domino City added.

"Marik Sama continues that the blood would run dry if Malik Sama does not arrive home soon," the entity named as Traurigkeit continued to the dark-skinned dark blonde.

"Sweet!" Both men jumped through the dark door with the two entities and disappeared with said door, leaving stunned heroes eating their dust. They were soon followed by the fiend leaving a weary Black Canary behind.

"Well, that's unexpected," Green Lantern stated.

"Let's go," Superman sighed. "Before they remember that I haven't got injured and come back. The thief particularly hates me."

"The Pharaoh did not appear this time," J'onn J'onzz pointed out. "That is a huge improvement."

"Watchtower, come in," Superman barked into his comm-link.

"Superman," it was Batman. "I'm teleporting all of you out fast. Also, tell Luthor that he's lucky. Grodd was recovered … mostly intact."

"_Mostly_ intact?" Superman registered. "What's missing?"

Coughing ensued. "He was Mind Crushed. The Pharaoh apparently didn't take lightly his attempt to control Yuugi Mutou and reacted accordingly. I only arrived in time to prevent Grodd turning into part of the Ape archetype." There was a slight pause. "Apparently, the Pharaoh is a great believer in revenge. The sensors indicate that another possible hostile force is heading your way as we speak."

As the heroes faded out of sight with super-villain in tow, a being clad entirely in gold armour snarled in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Domino cannot remain cut off forever," Diana protested at the Founders' meeting. "From Brainiac's involvement, we can already see that they are a potential threat to the rest of the world, if not them then their power in the hands of others."<p>

"They're not really cut off," Green Lantern pointed out. "They just hate everyone else except Shayera and Bats."

"Well, they can't qualify for League entry," Superman sensibly pointed out. "Of the three of them, two are insane and the last one is frankly an unknown entity. None of us can get a read on them. Even J'onn can't read their minds."

"I can," J'onn surprised the rest. "I merely choose not to. I am afraid of what may lie hidden in their minds should I choose to. I last tried to read the Pharaoh's mind, and I was thrown into a dark abyss where my nightmares came to life. That … hell... is not worth it."

Silence met this declaration.

"Well, I propose we leave them alone," Flash started. "I mean, they would've annihilated Luthor, Grodd and Brainiac if we didn't step in due to Bats' emergency call to the Pharaoh. And boy, am I glad not to be on duty at that time."

None of the founders said anything for some time.

"Next on the agenda?" Hawkgirl finally broke the silence.

Batman lifted up some papers. "The Atlantis debate. Aquaman wishes to conference with Neo Daedalus again, but was overwhelmingly rejected. He requests the League's aegis in pursuing further action."

"Denied," Superman shot it down straight away. "His last request resulted in those … Flash, what were they called?"

"_Gishki_," the Fastest Man Alive reported. "Boy, was he pissed then."

"Next?" Green Lantern gave Batman a meaningful look. It couldn't be helped, but Flash was the only one who could guess which Duel Monsters archetype came from where and how. It also helped that the rest of the Founders didn't keep up with Duel Monsters news, or even how to play the game.

"The Question proposes to throw the cube containing Brainiac to the Pharaoh," Batman read out.

"Rejected," Wonder Woman shuddered. "That man took out half the forces of Themyscira with only fifty thousand soldiers and stunning tactics. I shudder to think what scheme he could come up with should Brainiac join forces with him." No one denied it. "Next?"

"We have received something from the Thief Bakura." Batman flatly stated, lifting a box.

The box contained what looked like a heart, with an actual hand gripped around it, and a note tied around the hand's wrist.

_You're next. _The note read.

"I would guess that the Pharaoh does not know of this," J'onn muttered as some stepped back from the gory gift. "Otherwise he would have sent something less… stomach-turning."

"An amateur threat, nothing more," Batman replied. "Nevertheless, all subsequent missions to Domino are to be handled by me, J'onn, the Question, Black Canary, Green Arrow, or any other hero seemingly on the brink. Okay?"

"Interesting choice," J'onn murmured to Batman upon the meeting's conclusion. "Why?"

"They are standing in grey areas," Batman replied softly. "So are we. They wouldn't accept our more righteous members, so they only accept the heroes from the brink. The ones who, to them, have seen all the ugliness of this world and still wish to make a true difference to allow us to make a choice."

"I see," J'onn nodded. "You are indeed one of the few who would truly understand them. Small wonder you were sent an invitation."

Batman actually grinned. "Oh, you caught the meaning?"

* * *

><p>It was two slightly nervous superheroes who knocked on the door of the apartment later.<p>

The door opened to show one man in gold-plated armour. "I see." he stated as he stepped aside to admit them.

"The Elemental Heroes," Batman noted as he stepped past the shadow gateway. "You know, I've always wondered how that group came about."

"I too am curious," J'onn nodded, his eyes widening as he contemplated the sight of the rising city. "How is it that there is this place, this Hero City?"

"Once upon a time there was a Dark Ruler, Ha Des," the Elemental Hero Bladedge started as he led them past the streets of the Hero City, clean and peaceful and bustling with individuals unique only to the Shadow Realm. "He steeped the city in darkness, lost its spirit in a quagmire of despair. Like-minded individuals rebelled against the system, their individual power too weak to do more than annoy the Dark Ruler."

"And then they came together as heroes, uniting their strength to beat the odds, comrades in arms against the darkness," J'onn intoned. "Left in darkness all alone, it is natural to wish for a hero to protect oneself. I see. The heroes were born of wishes."

"The wish for a miracle created hope, a hope which led to the birth of the Elemental Heroes," Batman nodded. "Pandora's box. Just like all other heroes, borne of the hope and wish to escape from the darkness."

They finally reached the central tower, where the punk-haired teenager Yuugi Mutou was waiting.

"Good evening," Yuugi smiled. "I trust your escort was hospitable?"

"It is like always," Batman neutrally answered.

"Indeed," the Martian Manhunter nodded. "It is hardly paradise, but it comes close. There remains the hope that part of my race was lost to the shadows and I could possibly find them."

Yuugi shook his head sadly. "If you can try to. Come. The rest of he heroes wish to meet you."

And that was how two of the Justice League's founders ended up having dinner with the Justice League of the Shadow Realm. But that is a different story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conclusione della storia<strong>_

_**LLS**_


End file.
